


Thank you for caring

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is in it too, F/M, Peter Maximoff from the X-Men universe, You are the OC darling!, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you write something where the reader is really sad? Peter (from x men) comforts her and kisses her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for caring

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go fam! You’re a mutant but I left the powers up to you. :)

You felt a terrible weight on your shoulders. It was a like a giant boulder was sitting on your shoulders and you couldn’t straighten up or walk around anymore.

You should have started crying but you were too numb to cry. Plus, you were walking down the halls of the school. You were afraid that you were going to bump into a friend or a professor. It was the best to save the tears when you reach your room.

No one knew that you’ve been crying for three days. You were dehydrated and sore. Training and classes weren’t helping you forgetting about your problems. You were pretty good at hiding it though, but a friend, and your little crush, Peter Maximoff did notice something wrong.

When you walked into the room, you felt a tear running down your cheek. You notice a note sitting on your bed. The note said meet Peter outside near the lake tonight.

You had to think. You can get in big trouble for sneaking out past curfew. It was either going to bed and explain to Peter in the morning why you didn’t meet him or let the poor boy stay outside in the cold all night.

You decided to meet him near the lake. The sky was filled with stars. It was cool, windy night. The light breeze rustled the leaves. It was quite, all forms of life were sleeping, the birds chip wistfully.

When you got there, you saw that Peter was tossing pebbles in the lake. You saw that the moon glistened on the lake. You walk up behind him.

“Hey,” You said. He turned around and smiled at you. “You know we can get in big trouble for this right?”

“I know. I really don’t care,” He got a little bit closer to you. “You haven’t been...you lately.”

“I’m fine Peter, really.” You turned away from him.

“No, you’ve been acting weird lately. During training, you don’t say a word. I mean, you’re the talkative one! Even Jean is a little worried. Charles told me you’ve been crying for days and days. He was going to talk to you but I told him I would do it”

“It’s nothing.” You sniffed with tears forming in your eyes. You covered your face, You didn’t want to look weak.

At this point, Peter knew something was going in with you. He gently took your arm. “Please, (Name), tell me what’s wrong.”

You took and deep breath and turn to face him. “It might not mean much to you, but my family has been...ignoring me. Once they found out I was a mutant, they freaked out. I was different from them. After they dropped me off here, I never heard a word from them. I’ve been calling and writing. I’m was too afraid to visit them. Charles told me they must be busy to contact me. For holidays, I have to spend time with my old babysitter and her family. I asked what’s up with my parents and she had no idea about them. A few days ago, I got this letter from them...They told me they got my letters and threw them away...and they ignored all my calls. They told me…” You started to break down. You didn’t care if you looked weak. “They told me they never want to see me again. They moved to god knows where and changed their phone number. I have no idea where they are! They...don’t...care about me. I’m afraid if I told somebody they wouldn’t care! You probably don’t care!”

Peter just stood there. He was in shock. He never heard of such cruel parents. He knew that you had a difficult childhood but he didn’t know that your parents were this cruel. Leaving you behind and forgetting about you forever.

You felt his whole body press against you, wrapping his arms around you. “I do care.”

You look up at him. Your face was red and eyes were puffy from all the crying. “Why?” You asked.

He took a tissue out of his pocket and begin wiping tears off your face. “What they did was awful and vile. Why wouldn’t I care? From now on, I’m taking care of you.”

“What?” You said, confused.

“I’m taking care of you. Every holiday, you’re coming over my place. You know my mom is a good cook. She wouldn’t mind at all.”

You began to smile. “Thank you.”

“Also...I love you.” There was a long pause. “Like real love. I want you to my mine. Forever.”

Your smile grew even bigger. “Peter, I love you too.”

The both of you leaned in a little to the point where his lips almost touched yours.

“Maybe we should start our own little family?” He smirked.

“I think we should.” You laughed.

His lips lock onto yours. It was soft. It was lovely. Your hands moved to ball themselves in his hair. He held onto you tighter, he didn’t want to let go of you.

When you pulled away, you looked into his wild eyes. “Thank you for caring.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” He took your hand and planted a sweet kiss on it. “So, when can we get started on that family?”

All you could do was smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

[extended ending]

You and Peter quietly shut the door behind you. You both hope that no one was still awake.

“Feeling better Ms. (Last name)?” You turn around and saw Charles.

“Uh. Yes.” You answered.

He looked over to Peter. “Out of all the times Peter, why now?”

Peter gulped. “Uh, busy all te time. So I thought maybe this would be a good time?”

Charles laughed. “Okay. Off to bed you two.”

With a sigh of relief, you took Peter’s hand and walked passed Charles.

“I’m just letting the two of you know, there will be no baby-making in this school.”

The only thing you and Peter can do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
